


We Love You, Kagome

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl



Series: The Seven Sins of Kagome [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Goddess Worship, Inuyasha and Kagome are endgame, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl
Summary: Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka are so happy that Kagome has returned to school. They want to show her just how much they have missed her. Meanwhile, Inuyasha is shocked by what he sees, and perhaps learns some new ways to make Kagome happy.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Eri/Yuka/Ayumi, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: The Seven Sins of Kagome [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931368
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	We Love You, Kagome

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! This is my entry for Lust for the wonderful [Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Inuyasha_Sins) collection!
> 
> Special thanks to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild) and [gribedli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribedli) for their gracious feedback!
> 
> So this is...VERY NSFW, everyone. Please heed the tags!

Every morning, even though it was out of their way, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka walked to school together past the Higurashi Shrine. They would peek up the shrine steps to beyond the torii gate, in hopes of seeing their best friend, Kagome. She was often too sick to go to school, but they never gave up waiting for her, just in case.

Because they missed Kagome. Very much.

They missed seeing her in school, in her little high school uniform. Ayumi loved the way the skirt hugged her hips; Eri loved the way it stopped right below the place where her ass met her thighs. And Yuka loved the way Kagome’s navy blue blazer hugged her breasts, fastening right underneath them, making them stand out against the white of her uniform blouse. 

They just missed _all_ of her.

So imagine their surprise when they arrived at school that morning and Kagome was already there, sitting at her desk, reading. They paused; the sunlight poured in through the windows, casting a soft glow across Kagome’s coal-black hair, making it shine against the fluorescent lights of the classroom. Her dark blue eyes were half-closed as she studied the English novel she was reading; her eyelashes were long, and thick, and Yuka sighed in spite of herself. Kagome’s cheeks were pink, as though she’d just run all the way to school. She looked up when her friends came into the classroom, and smiled and waved at them. 

“Eri! Yuka! Ayumi!” she called. “I missed you!”

“We missed you too, Kagome!” exclaimed Eri.

“How are you feeling?” asked Yuka.

“Will you be staying in school for awhile, or do you need to go back to the hospital for treatments?” Ayumi asked.

Kagome smiled. “I’ll be here for awhile,” she replied. “I really need to pass this next English test, and I can’t miss any more classes.”

The girls exchanged a look. “We can help you study, Kagome,” said Eri. She paused. “If you want, of course.”

Kagome’s entire face lit up; _why was she so fucking beautiful_?   
  
“That would be great!” she exclaimed happily. “Why don’t we all walk to my house together, maybe stop at a bakery and pick up some sweets?”

Yuka was going to say something, but Kagome looked so happy, she couldn’t say no.

“After school, then?” Ayumi said quickly. Their homeroom teacher had just come into the room. Kagome nodded, and they all went to their seats.

_We missed you, Kagome._

_And we want to show you just how much_. 

* * *

The end of the school day couldn’t come fast enough for Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. They were going to get to spend the afternoon with Kagome! At her house! In her room!

Her beautiful, girly room, with its Western-style bed and frilly pink comforter. The bin of stuffed animals at the foot of the bed. The schoolgirl desk; the bookcase full of romance manga. The girls giggled. 

The things they planned to do to Kagome in that room.

They had been discussing it since the last time she went absent for awhile; they’d had enough of her teasing them, of her coming to school for a few days, and then being out for weeks. They missed seeing her beautiful, smiling face; they missed hearing her prattle on about her yakuza boyfriend, Inuyasha (because with a name like that and long hair the color of ice, what else could he be?); they missed her constant rejections of Hojo in favor of hanging out with them. 

Truth be told, they yearned for her when she was gone. And now that they had her back, they intended to let her know how much she was missed, and how much they hoped she wouldn’t go away again.

Kagome insisted on stopping at a bakery a few blocks from the shrine. As she stood at the glass cases, trying to decide what she wanted to buy, the girls couldn’t help but think about which pastries would look best being bitten into by Kagome’s perfect little mouth. They couldn’t help but imagine smearing the chocolate icing from the eclairs she selected all over her round, full breasts. Mixing the cream with her juices as they ate her out.

 _Fuck_ , they needed to get her home, and _fast_.

* * *

“Mama!” Kagome called as she opened the screen and stepped into the washitsu. “I’m home!”

“Welcome home, Kagome!” her mother called from the kitchen. 

“I brought the girls with me—we’re gonna study for English,” Kagome said, slipping off her shoes; the girls did the same. “You can go ahead up to my room,” she told Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. “I’ll put together a little tray of snacks for us. Is tea okay?”

 _She was so fucking cute and domestic_. “Su—sure, Kagome,” choked out Eri. When Kagome gave her a strange look, Ayumi grabbed Eri and tugged her up the stairs.

“What’s their deal?” Kagome asked Yuka.

Yuka shrugged. “I don’t know,” she replied. “Hey, do you want some help with stuff?”

Kagome waved her off, giving Yuka a little shove; the feel of Kagome’s fingers on her arm made Yuka shiver. “I’m fine, Yuka,” Kagome said, “but thanks for offering. Please, go make yourself comfortable.”

Yuka laughed. “I can do that,” she answered, and headed up the stairs to Kagome’s bedroom. She could hear Kagome chatting with her mother about her day, and Yuka couldn’t help but smile. 

Kagome’s day was about to get a whole lot better.

* * *

“I made tea, and look at how cute all these pastries look on the tray!” Kagome said, deftly pushing the door to her bedroom open with her shoulder. “Thanks for leaving the door open a bit—that made it easier to get in.”

“Sure!” Eri said. The girls were lounging about the room; Eri was sprawled out on Kagome’s bed, resting on her stomach; Ayumi was leaning back in Kagome’s desk chair; Yuka was stretched out on the floor. They all looked up when Kagome came into the room. Kagome set the tray down on the desk and went to take her backpack off her back.

“Oh, Kagome,” said Yuka, jumping up, “let me help you with that.” She stood behind Kagome and took the straps of Kagome’s bag, her fingers brushing up against Kagome’s blazer as she did so. She slowly moved the straps down Kagome’s back, enjoying the feel of Kagome’s hair against her face. If she inhaled, she could smell Kagome’s fresh, clean scent. Yuka shivered, dampness already starting to pool in her panties. 

“Thanks, Yuka,” Kagome was saying, and it instantly brought Yuka back to reality. She set Kagome’s backpack on the ground and unzipped it, taking out her English textbooks.

“Here,” Yuka said, suddenly unable to look Kagome in the face.

“Sit here, Kagome!” called Eri from the bed, sliding over to make room.

Kagome sat beside her friend gratefully. “Thanks, Eri,” she said. “So, what were you talking about before I got here?”

The girls exchanged a heated look. For a long moment, no one said anything. Then, at last, “Just about how much we miss you, Kagome,” said Ayumi smoothly, uncrossing her legs and opening them wide as she leaned forward in the desk chair. 

Kagome blushed a little and opened her English textbook. “Is that really true?” she asked shyly. The girls all nodded. Kagome smiled. “That’s so sweet. Because, really, I miss you too.”

Eri snuggled closer to Kagome and put her arm around her friend. “Do you really?” she asked.

Kagome nodded. “I miss hanging out with my best girls,” she said, smiling. “I’m sorry that my illnesses have taken us away from each other so much.”

“But, you’re healthy now, right, Kagome?” asked Yuka, rolling up onto her knees so her chin rested even with the edge of Kagome’s mattress.

“Yeah,” Kagome said, “I’ve been feeling pretty good lately.”

“Well then,” Ayumi said with a smile, “don’t you think we should take advantage of the time we have together?”

“Absolutely!” Kagome exclaimed brightly. “I’ve been looking forward to spending time with you all, and maybe more, since I’ll be here for a bit.”

Yuka’s eyes glinted. “Do you mean that, Kagome?” she asked.

“Of course,” replied Kagome. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because,” Ayumi smiled, sliding the rolling desk chair across the tatami so she was also even with the bed, “we want to show you just how much we missed you.”

“Is that okay?” asked Eri, hugging Kagome tighter.

Kagome’s beautiful face was confused. “I—guess so?” she said.

“Good,” said Eri, and she guided Kagome to the mattress and pressed her lips to hers.

“Eri,” gasped Kagome, “what are you doing?”

“Kagome,” said Ayumi, joining them on the bed, “we have missed you so much.”

“Will you let us show you?” It was Yuka; her face was right next to Kagome’s, her breath tickling Kagome’s ear. Kagome shivered; she couldn’t help it.

“Please, Kagome,” breathed Ayumi, tugging at Kagome’s socks, “please let us.”

“Girls,” whispered Kagome.

“Let us take care of you,” said Eri, unbuttoning Kagome’s blazer.

“Let us love you,” said Yuka, untying Kagome’s bow tie.

“Let us worship you,” said Ayumi, now working on Kagome’s second sock.

And then, suddenly, their hands were _everywhere_ , and Kagome didn’t have a chance to say no. Because holy _fuck_ , their hands on her felt _amazing_ : tender, and loving, and gentle. 

“Kagome,” they all whispered, and began to attend to Kagome’s body.

Eri lifted Kagome up gently; together, she and Yuka removed Kagome’s blazer. “We’re going to take off your blouse now, Kagome,” whispered Eri.

“You’re so beautiful,” said Yuka. 

“Kagome,” murmured Ayumi, lifting Kagome’s right calf and kissing it reverently. 

Kagome stifled a moan. She had often imagined being with someone like this, but the only person she’d ever thought of was Inuyasha. His hands, his lips, his skin...

But the girls were being so tender with her; they were worshiping her, and it felt divine. She felt hot, and there was a dampness pooling in her panties that made her burn even hotter.

If she was being honest, she didn’t want them to stop.

“Eri,” she breathed, “Ayumi, Yuka.”

The girls looked at her expectantly.

“Yes,” she said, “ _yes_.”

Ayumi ran her hands up Kagome’s legs, enjoying the feel of her smooth, soft skin. She peppered Kagome’s legs with kisses; when she reached the hem of Kagome’s skirt, she lifted it up and nuzzled the juncture of Kagome’s thighs, inhaling Kagome’s sweet scent. Kagome’s panties were a soft lace, and Ayumi wanted nothing more than to get Kagome out of that skirt, so she could see Kagome in her panties, in all her glory.

Eri and Yuka slowly unbuttoned Kagome’s blouse, brushing up against her skin with their fingers as they worked the buttonholes. Kagome let out a soft moan, and the girls thrilled. They slipped the blouse off her shoulders; Kagome helped them move it down, and off, her arms. They paused to take in Kagome’s breasts, encased in her beautiful bra. It was black lace, and made her look sexier than they could have ever imagined.

“Kagome,” said Eri,” you wear a _black bra_ under your _white_ school blouse?”

Kagome shrugged. “I need to do laundry,” she said. “I wore my blazer all day.”

Eri and Yuka looked at each other, their eyes shining with want. Eri leaned forward and pressed her face into the juncture of Kagome’s neck and shoulder, and sucked hard, running her tongue over Kagome’s skin. Kagome let out a little hiss in response and rubbed her thighs together. Yuka moved her hands over Kagome’s breasts in her bra, cupping them and giving them a little squeeze. She lowered her face to the valley between Kagome’s breasts, and rocked gently in the space, licking and kissing them. They were just as tender and sweet as she had imagined, and she took a second to motorboat them, loving the feel of Kagome’s rippling tits up against her face.

Ayumi, meanwhile, had found the clasp and zipper in Kagome’s skirt. She unhooked it, then took down the zipper. “Lift your hips, Kagome,” she commanded. Kagome did as she was told, and Ayumi slipped Kagome’s skirt down her hips, her thighs, her calves, Ayumi’s eyes growing dark with lust as she did so. 

Once Kagome was just in her bra and panties, the girls took a moment to admire her. Her skin glowed against the black lace of her bra and panties; she was already flushed and panting from their efforts. Her breasts heaved in her bra, chafing against their restraints. Her pussy dripped, leaving a damp spot on her panties. The girls looked at each other and smiled. 

Their goddess was fucking _perfect_.

“Girls,” said Kagome in a husky, lazy tone, snapping the girls’ attention back to her. “Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to _do_ me?”

They all let out a whoosh of air together, and went back to worshipping Kagome’s body.

Kagome writhed and let out soft moans as her girls worked their magic on her. She closed her eyes; she couldn’t be sure who was doing what to her, but she didn’t care. She was _loving_ the feel of their small, delicate hands on her breasts, on her sex. She felt their hands working their way into her underwear: a thumb and forefinger tweaked her right nipple, drawing it into a hardened pebble; the heel of a hand ground up against her mons, hitting her clit repeatedly. When she felt hands tugging on her panties, she lifted her hips to allow them to slip her underwear down; she didn’t miss the hiss that she knew was from Ayumi when her glorious sex was revealed to them. 

The hands became more insistent now; Kagome opened her eyes again. She saw Yuka tug her bra straps down, kissing the stretch of skin that they hid, all the way down to the swell of her breasts. Eri slid her hand behind Kagome’s back, and with one snap, undid her bra. Together, Eri and Yuka slipped Kagome’s bra off; they both let out slight moans at the sight of Kagome’s perfect, large, full, round breasts.

“Kagome,” breathed Yuka, “why have you been hiding these from us?” She ran her hand over the delicate, pale pink skin, stopping to tweak Kagome’s left nipple between her fingers. 

“They’re glorious,” murmured Eri, lowering her face to Kagome’s right breast and gently kissing the nipple. Kagome let out a low, soft groan of pleasure. 

Yuka turned and looked at Ayumi, who was softly massaging Kagome’s clit. Ayumi’s face was dark, and needy. Yuka mouthed, “one second,” and brought her face up even with Kagome’s.

“Kagome,” she whispered, her breath now heavy, “we want to make you feel even better. Will you let us?”

 _What?_ “Even...better?” Kagome said weakly.

“Even better,” Yuka replied. “Will—will you let us?”

There was no hesitation in her voice. “ _Yes_ ,” Kagome said. “ _Please_.”

Yuka nodded at Ayumi, who pressed her face between Kagome’s thighs and fit her mouth over Kagome’s clit, sucking hard. Kagome barely managed to avoid letting out a yelp of surprise; her hips bucked upwards, and Yuka and Eri paused long enough to hold her down. 

“You have to let us worship you, Kagome,” Eri whispered. 

“We love you,” Yuka murmured.

Kagome, though, was all focused on Ayumi, who was working Kagome over as though she were a harp, and Ayumi knew just which strings to tweak to make her sing. Kagome’s entire body was on fire; when Eri and Yuka each went back to pleasuring her breasts, the heat surged through her, a dampness growing between her legs that wasn’t just from Ayumi. There was a tightness spooling in her groin, something that she just had to let loose. She tried to rub her thighs together again, but Ayumi held them firmly open with one hand.

“Kagome,” she breathed, “can I make you feel even better?”

“Ayumi,” Kagome whispered, now bringing her hands up to run them through Eri’s and Yuka’s hair, who both sighed loudly as Kagome touched them, “how can you possibly make me feel better?”

“Like this,” she said, and Ayumi swirled her tongue around Kagome’s clit, while she thrust one finger into Kagome’s weeping sex.

The heat of Ayumi’s finger inside her was almost too much for Kagome, who let out a loud hiss and immediately writhed around on the bed. Ayumi swiftly added a second finger to the first, and she scissored them gently, opening Kagome up and allowing Ayumi to feel the full softness of Kagome’s glorious sex. She was so tight, and hot, and wet—Ayumi was feeling her own desperate want pooling too. 

But not yet.

Kagome’s pleasure came first.

Eri and Yuka continued to lavish praise upon Kagome’s beautiful, perfect breasts; they massaged her arms, her belly—whatever they could find. Ayumi continued working Kagome over; her fingers penetrating Kagome as deeply and desperately as they could. The three girls found themselves being worked up into a fervor; their own desire was starting to take hold. But they’d had an unspoken agreement when they decided to let Kagome know how much they missed her: they needed to attend to her first, and as many times as she wanted. Then, and only then, could they find release.

Kagome began moaning softly in earnest now; the tightness in her groin growing harsher and more desperate. She was starting to chase her orgasm, and she began whispering the girls’ names, encouraging them to finish what they started. Ayumi glanced up at Eri and Yuka and mouthed something to them; they both nodded, and went back to suckling Kagome’s nipples.

Ayumi’s fingers hunted for Kagome’s G-spot, and when they found it, they massaged it. Hard.

Kagome now let out a loud, keening cry; Eri and Yuka bit her nipples, and Kagome at last had a massive orgasm, her body fully tensing up and releasing shot after shot of her delectable juices. Ayumi pressed her face into Kagome’s sex, relishing her sweet nectar, lapping it up eagerly. 

_Fuck_. Kagome tasted as good as Ayumi had hoped.

“Kagome,” Ayumi said hoarsely, looking up at her and grinning, “you’re absolutely divine.”

“What—what did you do there?” Kagome asked wearily, struggling to sit up, Eri and Yuka still nuzzling her breasts. “That was—that—was—” Kagome had no words.

Ayumi grinned, not caring that her face was covered in Kagome. “Your G-spot,” she said. “I found your G-spot.”

Kagome let out a shaky sigh. “That—that was _incredible_ , girls,” Kagome said. “But—”

“But what, Kagome?” asked Yuka, who was now nuzzling Kagome’s cheek.

“You didn’t get anything out of it,” Kagome finished weakly.

The girls all looked at each other.

“Oh,” said Eri, “we absolutely did.”

“And if it’s all right with you,” added Yuka, “we’d like to continue to get something out of it.”

“What does that mean?” Kagome asked.

“Is it okay if we—get naked too?” Eri asked shyly.

Kagome’s eyes were shining, but she nodded mutely. She watched as the girls rose and stood on the tatami mat floor. They all turned and faced Kagome, and one at a time, they each began to slowly remove their clothes. Kagome, still breathless from her orgasm, watched eagerly as the girls stripped down to nothing. When they were fully bare, they advanced on her again.

“I—I want to help,” Kagome said, reaching out for them.

Yuka took Kagome’s hands and pressed them back to her sides. “Not a chance in hell,” she said sharply, straddling Kagome so that their clits rubbed up against each other. Kagome let out a little moan. “You aren’t going to do a goddamn thing.”

“Yeah,” added Eri, taking her place beside Kagome on the bed and rubbing her breasts up against Kagome’s side. “You just relax and let us do all the work.”

“We want to make you feel good,” Ayumi said, rubbing herself against Kagome’s forearm and leaning down to run her tongue along Kagome’s jawline. “This is all about you.”

“Kagome,” they all breathed, and went back to work.

If Kagome had thought them worshiping her body was insane before, now that the girls were naked and rubbing themselves up against her... _fuck_. The feel of their skin against hers, the softness of their breasts, the swell of their sex...it was almost too much and Kagome immediately became wet again, yearning for that same, sweet release.

But Yuka was in charge down there this time around, and she wasn’t going to let Kagome off that easy. Yuka swung her legs around so she was no longer straddling Kagome, and opened her friend’s legs up fully. Yuka took in the most precious of Kagome’s secrets: pink, and pulsing, and delicate. She ran one finger along Kagome’s soft folds, enjoying the way that Kagome shivered under her touch. “Do you like when I touch you like that, Kagome?” Yuka asked.

Kagome could barely answer her; Eri and Ayumi were now sucking at the soft flesh of her breasts, leaving her with countless hickeys. “Ye—es,” she breathed.

Yuka chuckled. “You’re such a good friend,” she said, “letting us take care of you like this.” And Yuka slowly thrust one, then two fingers, into Kagome’s opening. Kagome let out a little howl and writhed under Yuka’s touch. “Yuka,” Kagome’s whisper was harsh and wanton.

“I’m not done yet, Ka-Go-Me,” chanted Yuka, and added a third finger. Kagome hissed as Yuka’s fingers began to move inside her. Yuka leaned on the mattress and pumped her fingers into Kagome’s tender opening, resting the heel of her hand on Kagome’s clit. She felt so good—fuck, her walls were soft and pliable!—that Yuka almost orgasmed herself, but she held off. She needed to stay calm, for Kagome’s sake. 

Because she wanted to have all her faculties when she got her turn to make Kagome cum.

But _fuck_ , it was hard when Kagome started clenching and writhing even more. Yuka just _had_ to get a taste of her, before Kagome was fully lost to the throes of an orgasm. She wanted her face pressed right there, between Kagome’s legs, when Kagome climaxed. 

Her own pussy beginning to dampen and writhe, Yuka slammed her face into Kagome’s clit and sucked. Hard. 

And this time, it was much faster, and much more severe. Yuka felt her fingers being drawn up and in as Kagome’s walls took them for a ride; she felt her own pussy tightening and releasing its own juices as she sucked down Kagome’s cum. 

Yuka rested there, for a moment, inhaling Kagome, feeling Kagome, as she came down from her own orgasm. When at last she looked up, she saw Eri and Ayumi, tenderly stroking Kagome’s hair, helping her relax and work through what Yuka knew was an even more intense orgasm than the first one.

Finally, Kagome let out a content sigh and grinned. “Girls,” she said, drawing Eri and Ayumi in for a kiss, “you’ve been so good to me. _Thank you_ for showing me how much you missed me. But,” she added, turning to Eri, “I don’t think you’ve had a chance yet, have you, Eri?”

Eri’s face lit up. “No, Kagome,” she said. “No, and please, please tell me you have enough energy left to let me make you feel good.”

Kagome let out a little laugh. “I have enough energy for all of you,” she said, “for as long as you want to do this.”

The girls grinned, and Yuka moved out of the way to let Eri have a turn eating Kagome out.

They’d forgotten the tea; they’d forgotten the desserts; Kagome was the _best_ treat they could ask for.

As Eri slowly kissed her way down Kagome’s glorious body—as Yuka and Ayumi turned their attention to Kagome’s breasts—no one noticed a set of triangle, white, fluffy puppy dog ears, hovering around the window frame. 

* * *

Inuyasha had gotten tired of waiting for Kagome. She’d said that she would meet him at the well after she was done with school, so that they could go back to his time and continue the search for Naraku. But the hour that he knew she would be done with school came and went, and he grew impatient. He jumped through the well himself, and stormed out of the well house, ready to charge into Kagome’s house and give her a piece of his mind for being so fucking late.

But then his ears picked up on some... _strange_...sounds. They were coming from the direction of Kagome’s room.

Worried, Inuyasha raced to the house and jumped up onto the roof. He rushed over to Kagome’s window and peeked over the side of the roof, into Kagome’s window.

What he saw just about made him lose his damn mind.

It _did_ make him fall off the roof.

Kagome’s friends—what the fuck were their names, anyway?—were laying on Kagome’s bed. With Kagome.

With a very naked, very _aroused_ Kagome.

They were running their hands over her body; two of them were squeezing and kissing and sucking on her breasts; the other one had her face pressed between Kagome’s thighs, her fingers moving in and out of Kagome’s cunt. Kagome was writhing on the bed, letting out little moans of pleasure, running her hands through the girls’ hair.

Well, _fuck_.

If that didn’t make him so hard that his whole body went stiff and he tumbled from the roof onto the ground.

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear it (fuck, that wasn’t working!) and immediately ran back to the well house. There, he climbed onto the edge of the well, prepared to jump right back to the feudal era. But something in him froze, and refused to let him go.

He was... _embarrassed_...by what he had just seen. Kagome and her friends...like _that_. 

But he was also...incredibly turned on. He didn’t know that Kagome wanted that kind of touch. He didn’t know that she craved it.

A piece of his heart broke that she didn’t want it from him.

Still. He couldn’t help but want to go back—to see what they were doing to her. To his Kagome. 

Because she _was_ his, whatever those idiot girls were doing to her. Inuyasha knew—he just fucking _knew_ —he could do it better. 

Could make her feel better.

Because they didn’t love her, or need her, or _want_ her—not in the way that he did.

So that was how he ended up back at Kagome’s window, peeking over the side of the roof, somehow managing to get one hand worked into his fundoshi and pumping his cock furiously. He was watching everything they did; he saw them pleasure her, give her orgasm after orgasm. Then, when the third girl finally had her turn working over Kagome’s beautiful, glistening pussy, he heard something that immediately made him lose all sense of rationality and cum, ridiculously hard, into his hakama.

The girl was running her tongue up and down Kagome’s slit; Inuyasha could smell Kagome’s heat, and sex, even with the window only partially open. Kagome was writhing on the bed, gripping the sheets; he could tell she was close to something.

Then, Kagome’s entire body tensed up, and as she orgasmed, she cried out one word—no, one _name_.

“ _INUYASHA! INUYASHA!_ ” 

Inuyasha’s entire body tensed up. 

She’d called a name. 

No.

She’d called _his_ name.

Kagome wished that it was _him_ doing all those things to her.

And Inuyasha let loose jet after jet of cum, thoroughly coating his fundoshi, staining the inside of his hakama. 

He scrambled backwards on the roof, breathing heavily, his head in his hands. 

Kagome...wanted _him_?

She called out for him? She wished it _was_ him?

Inuyasha didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know what to do.

So, he did the thing that he always did best.

He ran.

Back to the well house; back to the well; back to Sengoku Jidai.

Where he could think, and process. Away from Kagome, and her delectable, delectable, scent.

* * *

When Kagome climbed through the well into Sengoku Jidai the following morning, she was half-expecting to see Inuyasha waiting for her, a scowl on his face and a speech prepared for her on how she had fucked up their travel schedule. She had completely forgotten that she was supposed to meet him after school the day before; the girls’ insane worship of her body sort of made her forget everything else for awhile.

As she exited the well, Kagome shivered in the warm sunshine, remembering the feel of their hands, their fingers, their lips, their... _bodies_...on hers. She knew she should be embarrassed, at least a little, but in reality she had fucking _loved it_. So many hands, and lips, and teeth, and tongues...she was getting flush just thinking about it.

Even though, in her heart of hearts, she couldn’t help wishing it had been fangs teasing her breasts, not blunt teeth, and claws running up and down her thighs, not tiny fingernails.

She couldn’t help wishing that it had been Inuyasha who had made her feel so good. So much so that, when Eri made her orgasm, she’d called out his name, repeatedly. And to the girls’ credit, they hadn’t said a word about it, although Kagome knew it must have made them feel badly. 

And now, here she was, back in Sengoku Jidai, back by Inuyasha’s side. But Kagome felt...different...now that she had been pleasured so thoroughly by her friends, now that she knew what it was like to have every inch of her body worshipped. She didn’t think that she’d be able to look at Inuyasha the same way anymore—not now that she couldn’t help but think about him, doing all the things the girls had done, to her.

She walked the short distance from the well to Kaede’s village, her body still tingling from the day before, and from her thoughts of Inuyasha. She was sure that her face was impossibly flushed; she needed to take a few deep breaths in order to cool herself down. Kagome paused to rest under the Goshinboku, trying to bring her heart rate, and her breathing, under control.

“Kagome?” said a tentative voice from somewhere above her. Kagome turned, and looked up to see Inuyasha settled among the tree branches. 

“Inu—Inuyasha!” Kagome said with surprise. “What are you doing out here?”

Inuyasha jumped down and stood directly in front of her. “I could ask you the same thing, woman,” he said gruffly. “What are _you_ doing _here_?”

Kagome’s blush was back. “I know that I was supposed to meet you yesterday,” she said softly. “I’m sorry. I—got caught up in a few things, and the time just slipped away from me.”

 _I’ll bet it did_ , Inuyasha thought.

“But I’m here now, right?” Kagome said brightly, her dark blue eyes holding his golden ones steadily.

 _Fuck_. Inuyasha felt a jolt, right through to his groin. He hadn’t realized how much he _wanted_ her, even in the moment when she called out his name in ecstasy, until she was right here, right in front of him, _right fucking now_.

“You—you are,” he croaked out.

Kagome looked at him, confused. “Are—are you okay?” she asked him.

Inuyasha shook his head. “I’m fine, woman,” he said. “Come on; let’s get you to the village.”

“Inuyasha, wait.” Kagome reached out and grabbed his hand; they were both shocked by the electricity that sparked between them. “ _Wait_.”

He turned to look at her, his amber eyes blazing, even in the harsh sunlight. “What is it, Kagome?” he asked, trying to keep the weariness out of his voice.

Kagome paused, and brought his hand up to her face. She studied it for a moment, running her fingers over his claws, thinking about what it would be like to feel his hands on her body. She shivered again and brought his hand to her cheek, nuzzling it tenderly.

“ _Ka-Kagome_.” His voice was hoarse, and needy—he couldn’t stop himself.

“Inuyasha,” she murmured. “I—I’ve been doing some thinking since I last saw you.” She turned her face to kiss the palm of his hand; he silently thrilled at her touch. “And I can’t—I can’t keep going like this anymore. I—I _need_ you, Inuyasha.”

He scoffed, trying to hide his excitement at what he _hoped_ she was saying. “You’ve got me, woman.”

Her eyes glittered like sapphires. “No,” she said, “I _need_ you.” And she yanked him to her and crushed her lips to his.

Inuyasha jerked out of her grasp and immediately wrapped his arms around her, his body reacting solely on instinct as it eagerly responded to hers. He used his fangs to tease open her lips, and she let out a low moan, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth and explore the first of her deep recesses that it wanted to enjoy. Even here, she was so warm, and inviting, that it was making him rock-hard and wild with lust for all of her. He pushed her up against the tree, and broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily.

“Kagome,” he said, “what—?”

“—I just _need_ to have you, Inuyasha,” she whispered. “Is that too much to ask?”

“Oh, fuck _no_ ,” he responded, and pressed his fangs into her neck, Kagome keening loudly as he teased the soft skin and dragged his fangs down the length of her throat. She gripped his hair tightly, making him growl, and pushed him down her body, so his face was even with the juncture of her thighs, hidden from view by her skirt and her panties. But, _fuck_ , he could still smell her arousal. “Kagome,” he panted, looking up at her.

Kagome’s eyes were jewel sapphires. “Do it, Inuyasha,” she ordered him. “Do it, _now_.”

Her dominant tone made him growl with pleasure. Inuyasha pushed up her skirt and ripped her panties with his claws, then pressed his face into the apex of her sex. 

And _gods_ , she smelled fucking divine. He’d gotten a whiff of her scent through the open window yesterday, but today, it was right in front of his face, and he wanted to fucking drown in it. It surrounded him; it lifted him up; it made him feel like the luckiest fucking man in the world. Because she smelled like this, for him.

 _Fuck_ , he wanted to make her feel good.

Quickly, he took his right hand into his mouth, and bit off his claws, even with his fingers. He nibbled a bit at the sides to make them smooth, then carefully traced the lines of her sex. She felt so good he almost unloaded on her right there. She was already wet for him; she didn’t even need any extra lubrication. But Inuyasha didn’t care; he pressed his face to her clit, sucking on the little nub, teasing it with his fangs, while he gently thrust one, then two fingers, into her dripping opening.

“ _Inuyasha!_ ” Kagome immediately cried out and reached for him; her hands sought out, and found, his ears. 

His beautiful, downy, soft ears.  
  
Kagome rubbed them all over; she ran her fingers with the fur, downwards, away from the tips; she rubbed them against the fur. She lightly massaged the base of each ear and gave it a little tweak. Inuyasha let out a little yelp of pleasure, and immediately began to explore her with his fingers. He remembered what the girls had said about Kagome’s “G-spot;” if he could find that, he could give her incredible amounts of pleasure. He gave her clit a ferocious lick, and her knees nearly buckled underneath her. He used his left hand to hold her firmly in place, his claws pricking the soft skin of her midsection. He pressed his fingers into her, deeper and deeper, searching her soft, supple walls for that special place that would drive her insane.

Kagome was having a hard time standing upright; she leaned back against the Goshinboku, and moved her hands from Inuyasha’s hair to her own chest. She unbuttoned her school blouse and shoved her hands inside her bra, tweaking her nipples and drawing them to a hard, long pebble. She let out a loud moan of pleasure. Inuyasha grunted against her clit, and she howled. He knew she was enjoying herself, but _where was that damn spot_? She would be having a much better time if he could just find it.

Then, his fingertips brushed up against a particular soft spot inside her, and Kagome _keened_. She rocked, and moaned, and twisted under his grip. He smiled, his face full of her slickness, and brushed up against the spot again. This time, she _roared_ , and as he worked that spot deep inside her, and teased her clit again, she came, her juices spilling out of her, all over Inuyasha’s eager face. She let out a huge sigh and leaned back, resting her head on the Goshinboku, her chest heaving with the exhaustion left behind after such a massive orgasm. She continued to shudder as Inuyasha lapped up her sweet cum, his tongue running over her clit again, trying to make sure he drank all of her up. 

At long last, he tenderly pulled her to the ground beside him, and nestled her in his arms. “How was that, Kagome,” he whispered in her ear. “Did you enjoy that?”

Kagome hummed and burrowed herself deeper into his haori. “Yes,” she said. “I would have never—I didn’t think—”

“I know,” he said, kissing the top of her head, “I know.”

They sat like that together for several minutes, each enjoying the closeness of the other, each relishing the feel of the other against their body. Kagome kept her eyes closed in her happiness. Who would have thought that Inuyasha would feel this way about her? Would want to make her feel this good? How did he even _know_ how to do all that?

“Inu—Inuyasha?” she said tentatively. He grunted lightly and pressed her even closer to him. “Can—Can I ask you something?”

“Anything, 'Gome.” He meant it. Whatever she wanted, he would give her. So long as she allowed only him to touch her in this way from now on.

“How did you...how did you know...” she was struggling to find the right words. 

_Oh, fuck it_.

“How did you know what I like?” she asked at last.

She felt Inuyasha tense up; she was _sure_ that he was blushing.

“Well...um...you see, ‘Gome...” now he was stuttering.

Kagome pulled back to look up at him; he _was_ blushing! 

Her eyes narrowed. “Out with it, Inuyasha,” she commanded him. “I want to know. How did you know what to do? Did you do this with someone else before me?” Her voice grew soft and sad. “When you...back then...with?”

“What?!” he barked. “Oh, fuck no!”

“Then how?” she demanded.

His face grew even redder, if that was possible. “The girls...” he whispered. 

Kagome’s face turned bright red, too. “You—you saw us?” she breathed. He nodded. 

_Oh, gods, no..._

“It was...it was incredible,” he said haltingly, “how they made you feel. It made me think...it made me think that _I_ wanted to make you feel that good, too.”

Kagome’s embarrassment quickly faded. “Inuyasha,” she said softly, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him softly. “You _do_ make me feel good. Every day.”

He grinned; she giggled. “I do?”

She shrugged. “If you’re asking...” she said, a slow grin spreading across her face. “You do. And you do _that_ —” she kissed him again “—way better than any of the girls did.”

Inuyasha let out a bark of laughter, then tackled her to the ground, running his hands up her milky thighs and kissing her richly. 

“Can you show me other things that you like, _Ka-Go-Me_?” he growled, his fangs pressed to her neck again.

Kagome shivered. “That’s—that’s a start,” she whispered. “Something only _you_ can do to me. And I love _that_...most of all.”


End file.
